Packs are known which comprise an outer housing and an inner casing slidably received within the outer housing and moveable between a closed position in which the inner casing is received within the outer housing, and an open position in which the inner casing at least partially extends out of the outer housing to enable a user to access smoking articles contained within the inner casing. Such packs are generally known as “shell and slide” packs.